


Fallen

by Waywarddreamer (Wayward_Dreamer)



Series: A year of Lunadore [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Caught in the Act, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Hospital Sex, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I made luna cry, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Luna doesn't argue well, Minor Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Near Death Experiences, Nottgood-freeform, Rare Pairings, Relationship Advice, Relationship Problems, Rita skeeter is a bitch, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Sex, Smut, St.Mungos, The Quibbler, burning building, just a little scare, lunadore- freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Dreamer/pseuds/Waywarddreamer
Summary: Theo and Luna are having a bad day, a real bad day. Sometimes it takes these times and good advice from friends to show us what truly matters.





	Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> Grammarly is my beta so all mistakes are my own.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Harry Potter. That all belongs to J.K Rowling.
> 
>  [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160721222@N05/45878359755/in/dateposted-public/)

A few more words on parchment and she was done for the night. The rest could wait until tomorrow when the photographer shows up in the morning. She rubbed her soft pale blue eyes as she yawned from exhaustion. Her feet ached from being on them all morning. When Blaise and Ginny asked if The Quibbler would cover the wedding she didn't account for all the new readers and subscribers that followed. Not to mention her outburst at Rita when she defended her green-eyed snake garnered her little paper a lot more attention. The Daily Prophet lost readers and Rita Skeeter was furious. She tried every week to pull Luna down in some ridiculous article until Hermione stepped in telling her Rita's biggest secret. That was the turning point.

Luna wrote an article surrounding the nosy writer as an unregistered animagi. She didn't want to cause any problems; she wanted Rita to leave her be. Instead, the Ministry ran tests on Ms. Skeeter, finding Luna's article to be true, Rita lost her job. The Daily Prophet kept losing readers to The Quibbler. The Wizarding world would rather read crazy articles then wonder if they were being spied on by other animagi. Which meant more writing for Luna, more articles to put out to keep her people interested. The deadline for Ginny and Blaise's spread was in a few days. She has a terrible habit of losing herself in her work. Luna is often found in her office stressed, tired, and hungry. In her eyes the sooner her work is done the sooner she can relax. Luna was thankful Theo understood her work habits. He sent his house-elf Mimsy to Luna every day with meals.

The old grandfather clock from her father echoed in the building at the stroke of midnight. She placed her quill down contemplating going home to her flat. Theo wasn't there at her flat, he was at Nott Manor and she missed him, the way she missed hunting for Nargles during Christmas time. Not to mention the little sleep she gets is better in his embrace and a large bed, then her small one. Even Snowflake, her kneazle is wandering around somewhere at Nott Manor. Another audible yawn escaped her lips as she stood up from her desk. Extinguishing all the lights except one she made her way to the fireplace. Luna raised her wand speaking, _"Colloportus Maxima"_ clear as day, locking all the doors. Grabbing a handful of floo powder and stepping inside the fireplace she spoke, "Nott Manor" with a flash of green the former Ravenclaw disappeared to her second home.

The fireplace roared to life as she stepped out in the parlour room. "Hello, Missus," Mimsy said tiredly rubbing her wide eyes.

"Oh! Mimsy! You gave me quite a startle. You can go to bed, I need nothing."

"Missus is sure?"

"Yes," she smiled kindly at the house-elf, "Now go to bed."

Mimsy nodded with a pop she apparated away. Slowly Luna made her way upstairs. A walk that takes five minutes tonight felt like thirty. Her stomach growled, but she was too tired to eat. She walked quietly as to not disturb the portraits of his descendants. Waking up his great, great, grandmother once was terrifying. At last making it to the large, mahogany double doors she cast a Silencio, pulling on the handle and twisting the knob as she slid inside his room closing it behind her.

Her wizard was fast asleep when she walked into the room. His usually put together dark locks were pushed around in an untidy mess. Lips parted slightly his bare chest slowly falling and rising, his arms were stretched out waiting for her. Luna stood there for a moment watching him sleep peacefully. A tired smile swept across her features. Watching him in his sleeping state always gave the feeling of butterflies in her stomach. She didn't know what gods to thank for Theodore Nott being hers but, she's glad he is. He makes the exhausting days' worth it.

Before they dated, he always had a way to make her heart race. Those green expressive eyes, his witty remarks and sharp mind, the roguish smirk, and the caring heart that lies within. The way he always jumped to her defense when people called her Loony. Regardless of her being a war heroine, some old habits die hard. He helped her with research and hunting for strange, unusual creatures. He was there for her when Neville broke up with her. Theodore would let her cry in his arms. He let her stay in a guest room while Neville moved out of her flat. On paper, they were perfect for each other. Their similarities were too similar and their differences were too different. She was always off researching creatures and he was always busy with Auror work. Luna knew she would help a special place in her heart for, Neville. He wasn't the one, and that breakup brought her here. To the man quietly sleeping in bed.

Luna slipped her dragon hide boots off, removing her plum earrings placing them on his desk along with her wand. The flowy black dress dropped to the floor, leaving her in black knickers and a soft black camisole. She picked up the dress laying it on a chair making way to the bed, Pulling back the satin blue sheets, she crept in bed with the man who has effortlessly stolen her heart. Up close in his sleeping state all of his features were softened. Brushing a few strands of hair from his face as she stroked his cheek gently, the faintest smile played on his lips. Her hand trailed along the base of his neck reaching up to play with the ends of his hair coiling them around her fingers.  
"Mmm", Theo stirred to her touch wrapping an arm around his witch bringing her closer to him. Her legs entwined with his own. Theo's hands running delicately along her back as he kissed the top of her head.

"Hi," His eyes opened to see his beautiful witch in his bed. His other hand cupped her cheek running his thumb along her cheekbone.

"Hi, yourself." Looking up at him under half-lidded eyes.

Theo kissed her soft pink lips in a sleepy daze, her fingers slid up into his hair pulling him closer. His soft kisses turned into hungry ones devouring her lips, a clash of dancing tongues as their kisses became heated and needy. Luna smiled against his lips. As tired as she was, when he kissed her like that a wanton desire spreads through her like wildfire, she couldn't help but give in. He rolled on top of her, his hands finding her breasts squeezing them through the soft fabric. His thumbs and forefinger pinching, rolling her nipples feeling them pebble to his touch. She moaned against his mouth. She needed this. She needed him, by the hardness pressing into her thigh he was more than willing to help her.

Breaking the kiss Luna reached down pulling her shirt off discarding it to the floor. He sucked at her neck leaving purple love bruises in his wake. Theo returned his attention to her breasts taking her breast in his mouth. His tongue licking at her dusty pink nipples, making a show of it moving from the left to right. Her hands slid down desperately trying to remove his boxers. The dampness in her knickers increasing with his touch and involuntarily thrusts. His hot breath laughed against her bare chest. His hand trailed down into the apex of her thighs. Fingers sliding over her knickers feeling her the wetness through the fabric. She moaned at his touch guiding his hand to pull off the unwanted fabric. Locking his lust filled green eyes with her blue ones, he pulled off his boxers and then her knickers slowly. He pushed her legs apart burying his head in between her thighs. His eyes locked back on to hers as he swirled his tongue along her folds licking and sucking at her clit. Her fingers gripped his hair pushing him into her wet core. He ran his nose along her clit inhaling her sweet scent before going back to kissing and gliding his tongue along her sensitive nub. The warming sensation in her belly was rising as she moaned loudly, rolling her hips against his face.

"Theo... Theo, please. I... need... to feel you right now." She moaned out. Pulling his tongue away he licked his lips savoring the taste of her.

"As you wish, love." he stroked his cock rubbing pre-cum over the tip. She chewed her lip wiggling her lips waiting. Her blue eyes stared him down like a hungry wolf. Settling in between her thighs he rubbed his cock along her entrance, thrusting hard into her as her walls conformed around him. Her hips rocked against his own meeting him thrust for thrust. Theo crashed his lips down on hers. His tongue claiming her own once again. Losing a hand in her long blonde tresses, gripping her hair as a man possessed. Her nails raked along his back trailing down digging his arse, pushing him deeper inside her core. He groaned at the action. The room filled with moaning, lusty breaths, and the sound of skin on skin. His hips slapped against her vigorously. His fingers found their way to her clit running ministrations. The warmth from her belly spread. She was close and his erratic thrusting showed he was right behind her. Letting go of his arse, she grasped down into the satin sheets arching her back pushing downwards into him. Her muscles tightened and her hips shook rapidly as she came crying out his name like a prayer. Her walls tightening and releasing him of his own orgasm. With a throaty groan against the nape of her neck, he came deep inside her.

They both stilled for a moment catching their breaths. Theo brushed sweaty strands of pale blonde hair from her face and she did the same for him. He pulled out of her and reached for his wand in the process casting a quick _scourgify_ to clean the couple. Theo pulled her into his arms, planting a swift kiss on atop her head. Caressing her soft tresses with his fingers. His bright green eyes stared down at her lovingly watching her as she fell fast asleep in his arms.

"I hate you working so much. I worry about you, you know," he confessed grabbing the blanket covering them up drifting off to sleep.  
**************************

Theo woke up first the next day expecting her to be gone, she wasn't. Luna was still out cold. Looking over at the grandfather clock by his desk reading 6 am, he groaned at the time. Why the fuck was he awake so early? Probably use to her goodbye kiss by now. He looked down on Luna even in her sleeping state he could still see the bags under her eyes. He should wake her. He should make her get ready for the day ahead. All so she can work herself to the brink of exhaustion and won't see her again until some ungodly hour in the night. He won't, not today. His witch has run herself into the ground, she's been working hard and deserves the break. The Quibbler can do without her for a little. He cuddled back up against her and falling back asleep. A part of him refused to wake her for his own selfish desires. It's been three weeks since she worked on this spread for Blaise and Ginny's upcoming nuptials along with running the rest of the paper and he could tell it's wearing her down. He loves that she works hard, but he isn't too fond of her losing herself in it. If he knew aggravating Skeeter would have tripled Luna's workload he would of never, let it happen.

A few hours passed when Luna stretched out her arms in his embrace. She quietly and carefully slipped out his grip. The former Ravenclaw felt content and refreshed, the first time in a few weeks too. That quick little late night shag most likely the reason. Making her way over to the little closet she transfigured for herself pulling out matching blue knickers and a bra slipping them on. The sun was higher than it should be this early in the morning. She finished getting dressed throwing on a purple dress when she heard the clock chime turning to look she gasped.

**9 am**

"Oh, Nargles! I'm late!" she shouted rushing along, slipping in her boots startling Theo awake.

"Lu? What's wrong?" he yawned out, rolling his neck simultaneously stretching his arms outward. He picked up his boxers pulling them back on walking over to Luna.

"I'm late! Theodore the photographer said he'd come by at 7, bright and early with the pictures. That was two hours ago!" she threw her hair up in a messy bun no time to brush.

Theo grabbed her, wrapping his arms around her waist, "You need to relax. I'm sure it's fine. You needed the rest." She wriggled out of his arms pushing him away. Theo furrowed his eyebrows, chewing his bottom lip. Luna grabbed her wand walking out the door.

"You're not gonna tell me bye? I was trying to comfort you just now. Bit rude for your tastes, Lovegood," he laughed in disbelief, "Wow, last time I let you sleep in." She froze her back stiffened, slowly turning towards him. The tension quickly rising between the two.

"What?" her eyebrows were raised and her blue eyes alight with fury, "Theodore, you let me sleep in?" She couldn't believe it. Luna thought he understood her position she was mistaken.

Fuck, he thought damn slip of the tongue. Theo sighed sitting on the edge of his bed. He's a Slytherin, cunning an all that, lying to get out of this mishap would be easy. He also knows both Draco and Blaise have lied to their witches and it didn't go over well for them, might as well be honest.

"You know what? yeah, I did. Salazar forgives me for wanting you to get some fucking sleep. You're overworked, exhausted, and hardly eating from what I know." she stood there cheeks turned red. Her fingers rubbing against her temples. Luna isn't one to get angry but, her boyfriend was pushing her into that point.

"Theodore!! You do not understand what you have done! I was close to finishing. That photographer is leaving tomorrow and he won't be back for a month. Now I'm missing my deadline. I missed it all because of your actions!" she stomped over to rip her wand from the desk tucking it safely behind her ears.

He laughed like a man on the verge of hysterics, "Are you mental?", he found black pyjama bottoms pulling them up. Luna stormed out of the room. Leaving is what she needed to do before words came out that one of them would regret. Theo ran behind her reaching out, grabbing her arm. She spun around glaring at him with ice-cold daggers for eyes, "Don't you walk away from me. I'm fucking talk to you."

"I have to go." she pulled away he had a firm grasp on her arm. "Please, let me go, Theo. We can talk about this later."

"Later?" he scoffed, "What later? You mean when you crawl into MY bed at Merlin knows what time while I'm half asleep? So I effortlessly give in to whatever you say?! Oh no, Lovegood we can do this now. You started this we're finishing it."

"I didn't start this, Theodore, you did!" she shouted at him. He cocked his head, furrowing his eyebrow. Their tension was thicker with each passing moment. She didn't want to argue not with him. He didn't want to either but the anger was pouring out of him and it wouldn't stop.

"Right." he clicked his tongue, "Again. I am FUCKING SORRY that I care about you more than your damn job! It's that bloody Kelpie incident all over! Except for this time I'm not your friend. I'm your fucking boyfriend and It's my job too fucking to take care of you."

She pulled away quickening her pace down the long corridor, he followed close behind, "Your wrackspurts are jumbled Theodore! You're supposed to support, trust, and love me. This is quite different than the Kelpie. That was my research. This is for my paper and my career." she walked down the stairs two at a time. The sooner she made it to the fireplace the better. Luna's not one for fighting. Knowing Theo is kind of right but, harsh about it and that hurts. She wants to leave, collect herself, and talk about it later. He will not stop following her.

"Semantics, Lovegood. I do all of those for you, I'll have you know. You're pouring your heart out for what? For people to mock you?" "The Quibbler is just a tabloid full of make-believe and nonsense!" he shouted back at her.

She froze at the bottom of the stairs and took in a deep breathe. Her eyes watered but she refused to let him see. Luna swallowed hard, closing her eyes tightly trying to hide the oncoming tears.

"Perhaps you haven't noticed Theodore, I am trying to change it. Don't you see? Rita losing her job cost the Prophet a few their readers. If this is how you show support then you're quite awful at it!"

"So that whole thing on New Year wasn't about us or me? It was about taking her down? So your fucking paper can thrive? That's just fucking great. You know many people have used me and I never thought you'd be someone to do that." he shook his head in disbelief running his fingers through his hair gripping the strands out of pure frustration.

"That's not what I meant!" she cried out. On New Year, her defense for Theo was out of love. To show that he wasn't like his arse of a father. There was never any ill intent to use him and the fact he thought, regardless if it's out of anger, broke her heart. The recent change of the Quibbler was for the result of her new readers.

"No? Then what did you mean Luna?" His heart ached at the thought. Deep down he knew it was a ridiculous statement. His temper kept all of his thoughts on the irrational side.

"I…" She knew what she wanted to say but the words wouldn't form. Luna didn't know how to explain it. In his current state, it was like walking around dragon eggshells with him, "She was fired much later. I didn't use you. Theodore, How could you think that? I would never." Then she thought of the one thing that might calm him and end all this. The one thing she has been waiting to say. She walked up to him and tried to touch his arm gently, "I lov-" He backed away.

"Don't." If she said those words he wouldn't know whether she meant it or just so they would stop fighting. No matter the anger he felt he would give in at those words. He had a sneaking suspicion she knew too. It only angered him more, "Is this what you did to Longbottom when you had a row? Brought him back in with sweet words. Kinda feel sorry the bloke now."

Her shock at the mention of Neville wouldn't let her speak. She stood there wide-eyed staring at him her jaw fell open slightly. Theo promised her months ago that he would never bring him up. He knew their story hell he helped get her through the breakup. The anger alive in his eyes, watching her like a snake ready to strike with a venomous bite, "Maybe that's why fucking Longbottom left. Maybe I should think the same."

Before she could, them back, tears cascaded down her pink cheeks. Luna turned running through the entrance hall into the parlour. The realization of what he said hit him like a stupefy. Theo regretted the words as soon as they left his lips. He ran after her desperate to fix this. If he ever told her a lie thinking of leaving, her would be it. He chased after her desperate to fix the foolish things he said.

"Lu, wait! Luna, I'm sorry!", He should have listened.. he should have just continued it later.

She didn't wait for him, reaching the fireplace, grabbing a handful of the silvery powder Luna threw it in the air. Never meeting his eyes until the last moment as she choked out, "Q-Quibbler." with a flash of green he watched the image of saddened eyes and tear-stained cheeks disappear. She was gone, and he was alone.

"What the fuck did I do?", Theo sat down on the black marble floor burying his face in his hands.  
*************************

Luna landed in the offices of The Quibbler. Everyone hard at work already. She pulled her wand out from behind her ear, quietly chanting the charms to disconnected the fireplace from Nott Manor. Theo would follow that was a given. Closing off the floo network, for now, was a wise choice. Her hands were shaking and tears stung her eyes. She took in a deep breath while rubbing her tears away. All she needed was to make it to her office and she can let her walls down. Nobody here needs to know of the heartbreak she's feeling. Finishing the charm Luna held her wand, rushing to her office. The receptionist mentioned something about a visitor but; she was too lost in her own world to hear the words. She rushed into her office closing the door casting a _Silencio_. Luna sunk down on to the wooden floor burying her face in her hands weeping not aware of someone in the office with her.

_A bit rude of you Lovegood. The Quibbler is just a tabloid full of make-believe. Many people used me I never thought you would. Maybe that's why Longbottom left you. Maybe I should do the same._

Those words echoed in her mind in an endless loop. Her heart felt like it could shatter into a dozen pieces. Why didn't he let her go? Why did he have to push? She felt arms around her and it startled her for a moment. Noticing the red hair, bright brown eyes and freckled face of Ginny Weasley watched with concern. Ginny noted her best friend's face all red, blotchy and, tear-stained. Her eyes were puffy and her nose was red.

"Oh, Godric! What happened? Is this Theo's doing?", The fiery redheaded demanded.

Luna dismissed her questions wiping tears away, "What are you doing here?"

"I ran into that photographer. A tosser if you ask me. Anyway, he said he waited for you and you never showed. I offered to bring them to you he refused. I used a little _confundus_ on him and took them. Oh, this package came from my brother's shop it's labeled anonymous." she gestured at the big purple box sitting on Luna's desk, "Now I caught you up. Tell me what happened."

Luna glanced down at the moving images sitting in an open folder on the ground. The moving images of Blaise proposing to Ginny. The one singular image of her and Theo kissing on New Year. She picked up the image watching the moving Theo turn towards the moving Luna. He smiled at her with a loving gaze before he pulled the blonde into a kiss. Picture Luna wrapped her hands around his neck pulling him closer. The ache in her heart watching the image over and over. A whole new wave of tears came. As far as she knew the last time she would kiss him, feel him was last night. Her heart ached at the thought. Ginny, the best friend she is, let Luna cry as long as she needed to until she was ready to speak. When she was the former Ravenclaw poured her heart out. She recounted every word, look and touch they experienced this morning. Ginny listened intently to every word Luna had to say. Luna was always a great listener for all of her problems naturally, the fiery friend would always return the favor.

"On one hand, I want to go hex him in the worst way. On the other hand, I get it from both sides. You know Blaise and I had a hard time in the beginning." She laughed, "He'd be proud that I'm not storming down into Nott Manor hexing the bloody git."

"I'm quite proud of you too, Ginny." Her voice was low and distant

Ginny sighed, "Hey, wanna know a secret?" Luna nodded, "All men are complete gits, especially in relationships. He loves you, Luna. Don't give me that look he does. When you walk into a room his whole mood changes. He looks at you like you are the only person in the world. He may be a bloody prat but you're finally his and he's not throwing it away. You said he tried to follow you. That's good! He knows he screwed up and wants to fix it. He's kicking his own arse for the words he said. I know it." Ginny smiled trying to comfort Luna.

Luna tugged her legs in close to her chest. Letting her friends' words seep into her mind, "It could be possible. He seemed rather hurt this morning.”

"Let me ask you this. Does this feel anything like Neville?"

"No." she softly spoke, "It feels... I don't quite know how to put it exactly. It feels…."

"Right. It feels right. You can't explain it. His magic calls to you in a way Neville's didn't." Ginny finished her thoughts.

"Yes." Luna traced circles onto the hardwood floor. Dried tears stained her cheeks, Ginny accio'd a handkerchief for Luna, "Thank you." she took it, drying up the remaining tears.

Ginny laid her hand on top of Lunas, "Do you want my advice?" she nodded for her to continue.

"It's like this with Harry, it simply wasn't meant to be. Back when I was training for the Harpies he refused to change his schedule. He knew I couldn't change mine. We fought constantly and neither one of us would budge. Eventually, things just fizzled, and we realized weren't meant to be. Then Blaise came into the picture and he changed everything. Our first big row was kind of like this. I was away, and he missed me. Similar to how you have been working around the clock and Theo was just worried about you. Do you know what started our fight? The prat moved my seeker goggles to clean them for me." Ginny laughed recurring the memory of their first fight, "Honestly it sounds ridiculous now. He left my flat in a rage and I thought great another bloody wanker to toss out but that night something happened."

"What?" This piqued Luna's curiosity. She didn't realize how similar the two relationships or the situation were. The busy working girl and the rich pureblood with nothing to do. The woman just working hard for her career. The man just trying to show his support in some way. A product of stress and miscommunication.

"That night he showed up to my flat. He told me something inside him said this was worth it, I was worth it. He shouldn't give up on us. We talked it out, I owled every chance I could. I also had extra portkeys made. He could visit me and I visit him. Even if it was just an hour, it was an hour with him. I could talk, shag, shower whatever with him. The extra moments really helped us. Three months later a job opened as a sports journalist specializing in Quidditch and he took it. Now he travels with me when I go train or play in different countries. My point is this, Harry, and I didn't try because deep down we knew this wasn't forever but, Blaise and I tried because we knew."

"That's quite nice. I don't know, Ginny. Theodore... he was awfully mad. When he thought I used him, the hurt in eyes was rather haunting. I don't know…" Luna confessed quietly. The moment she felt better a negative thought would cross her mind. She wanted to ignore it but it would scream at her like a Mandrake.

"Stop it, you're over thinking it. Trust me you two will work it out." Ginny wrapped up Luna in a hug, "Give him time and if he doesn't I'll hex him." she smiled and Luna laughed a little.

A loud pop of an apparition echoed in the room. Next to her desk stood Mimsy, the house-elf wearing a Sparkly blue bow sitting behind her left ear and a matching blue tea cozy. She had a tray of sandwiches, fresh fruit, sugar quills, and pumpkin juice. Her brown pupils were wide and sad.

"Mimsy! What are you doing here?" It surprised Luna to see Theo's house-elf standing in her office. Since she left on bad terms with the Nott heir seeing Mimsy today was a surprise.

"Master asked me to. He gave me this for you missus." her eyes downcast as she spoke quietly. Mimsy sat the tray down on a small wooden table in the corner. She pulled out a black box from her cozy pocket handing it to Luna, "Here you are, Missus."

"Thank you, Mimsy." She swallowed hard. Her heart beat so fast she thought it would fall out of her chest. Her hands were clammy and shaky as she removed the top. Luna looked inside and smiled, her lucky Dirigible Plum earrings sat on top of a small piece of parchment. Merlin that's probably why this day has been so bad. She must have forgotten to put them on this morning. Luna opened the parchment there was a note written in his elegant scripture,

_Luna,_

_You forgot these. I'm sorry I was an arsehole. Gods forgive me because I won't forgive myself. I'll see you soon?_  
_With love,_

_Theo_

It wasn't much, but it was enough for her. She held the earrings tightly in her hand, the parchment in the other. Happy tears filled her eyes. Ginny was right. He's not going anywhere, and neither is she.

"See? Didn't I say he loves you." Ginny smiled with her warm brown eyes. Luna smiled and nodded. Theo sending her earrings and writing that note made her confident he wasn't going anywhere. Truth be told she didn't want to be here anymore. Luna wanted to run back to the Manor. She wanted to be back into his arms, wanting to feel his lips on hers again and again. She wanted him to know how much she loves him even if he is a tosser at times. He was hers.

"Thank you, Ginny. Blaise has changed you I can tell. It's a rather good change. You would have left to hexed Theo by now. Would you like to stay and eat? You're quite welcome too." Ginny laughed as the girls sat up. Mimsy had the small corner table set up with Lunch.

"Hm yeah... I guess he has. Blaise has a way with words maybe it's rubbing off on me. I still might hex Nott just for being an arse to you. Yes, after my wise words, you better have food for me!"

"Mimsy?" Mimsy popped out from behind the desk. Her eyes still sad, "Mimsy what's wrong?"

"Is Missus leaving? Missus and Master were loud this morning. Was Mimsy bad? Something upset master WHAT HAS MIMSY DONE! WHAT HAS MIMSY DONE!" The little house-elf banged her head on the side of the desk. The two girls exchanged concerned glances.

"Mimsy, Mimsy! Stop!" Luna placed her hands on Mimsy's face stopping her from any more harm," Mimsy you did nothing wrong. I upset Theodore. It's all right now or rather it will be." Luna smiled at her with kindness gleaming in her eyes, "Do you have more food for my friend over there. Would you like to stay and eat with us? Theodore will be okay with."

"Mimsy would love to! Mimsy is very busy and…", The purple box, that was clearly forgotten about, on the desk shook as smoke seeped from the sides.

"That's strange." Luna picked up her wand stepping around the desk eyeing the box with curiosity. Ginny followed Luna's reaction standing on the other side of her cherry wood desk, "Ginny, do you know what this is?”

"No, but it doesn't sound good." more noises erupted from the box. Flames erupted out of the box shooting out in various directions. Both of the girls ducked, pointing towards the flames, casting _aguamenti_ to stop the flames. If any flames died out, they didn't notice as flames consumed the desk the fire rapidly burning out of control. Luna tried every water charm she could think of and nothing was working. The fire danced along the floor and the walls consuming everything in its path. Ginny ran to the door, "GODRIC HELP THEM! I'M GOING TO KILL MY BROTHERS," She swung it open, Quibbler employees were already running and apparating away, "Someone Get the Aurors!" Mimsy was frightened by the roaring fire and everything turning to red and orange flames before her eyes. She watched Luna and Ginny try to fend off the flames. Mimsy apparated away to where her master was.

A wall of fire split the girls apart. Luna fell over broken debris watching as her wand rolled away into the flames. Ginny's brown eyes widened with panic looking around for some way to save her. Everywhere she looked and everything she tried was useless. The flames were too great for her to pass through. The debris fell as the fire roared through the building. The heat was unbearable each passing moment made it worse. Ginny hated herself for doing it but she had no choice. If she wanted to help Luna, this was the only way.

"Luna! Harry should be here by now! I know he has a fire redundant charm. I'm gonna tell him where you are! We will save you!" Ginny shouted to her. She hoped to Godric, Luna heard her and with a pop, she apparated away.

It trapped Luna between the flaming walls of her office and the fires closing in around her. She bit her bottom lip glancing nervously around for an exit as panic rose through her. Her wand was gone there was nothing, no way out. The heat and the smoke surrounding her was too much too bare. Luna attempted to shield her face from the heat as she was coughing from all the smoke in the air. Her life would end without seeing him again. Without making things right. Nobody was coming, even Ginny left. She didn't blame her at all. Luna would have done the same. Why stay and watch your friend burn to death? At this moment she wishes she could take back the long nights of work if only to be in his arms once more. Only to tell him how much he means to her, how much she loves him. Luna backed away from the fire as far as she could. Hot tears were streaming down her face as she accepted her fate. The ash and smoke in the air were invading her nostrils, her vision blurred as she felt lightheaded. Her body fought the urge to fall, but it was to no avail, her knees buckled and fell to the floor. Luna tried to stay awake thinking of Theo all she wanted was to see his face one last time. Then she felt a soft yet firm touch to her cheek. She wonders if it's death coming to collect. Luna felt a jolt to her body for a sliver of a moment, opened her eyes. There he was panic etched in his features and frantic green eyes staring at her. Was he really here or was she dreaming? She stared at him with a blank expression falling in and out of consciousness. Her head became heavy falling against solid muscle and a heartbeat.

********************************

Theo tried to floo into the Quibbler but nothing happened. Damn it! He had a feeling she would do this to him. Luna disconnected the Floo from the Quibbler to the Manor.

"Fuck!", Running up the stairs two at a time, down the hall and into his room. Theo threw on a black button down and matching slacks. Saying all those hurtful things to her. What in Salazar's name is wrong with him? He needs to apologize and she must know he has zero intention of leaving her. Theo felt disgusted with himself. He should have listened they could've calmed down having a conversation like civil adults do. Instead, he had to follow her and make her feel the way he did hurt. Theo finished changing, grabbing his wand when a sparkly earring caught his attention. Her lucky dirigible plum earrings were sitting on his desk, creating an idea in his mind. Theo grabbed a ripped a piece of parchment off, grabbing his quill, he scribbled down a quick letter for Luna.

"Mimsy!" Calling for his house-elf tucking the note into a small box sitting on his desk placing her earrings inside securing the parchment in place. The little house-elf popped up just as he placed the lid on. Theo walked over to her kneeling down to Mimsy's eye level, "Listen I want you to keep this safe. I want you to give this to Luna when you bring her lunch all right? I am going to Blaise's flat if…" he swallowed hard at the thought, "If she refuses either one come find me.”

"Yes, Master." Mimsy nodded slipping the box in her pocket before apparating away.

Theo ran out of the bedroom running straight to his fireplace in the parlour. He Grabbed the silvery powder, stepping into the fireplace shouting, "Zabini's Flat." as the green flames consumed the Nott heir bringing him to his new location. He stepped out from the fireplace grabbing more powder from the basin sitting on top of the mantle.

"Hello to you too, Nott. Care to tell me why you're coming and where you're going? Got lost going to Lovegood's flat?" Blaise questioned with a cool demeanor. Theo's back stiffened, hand froze in mid-air, like a child caught stealing sugar quills, "Didn't think I was here, huh?"

"Zabini, it's not the fucking time," Theo growled in response.

"Woah mate what in Salazar happened?" The Nott heir stood in silence, "You can play the silent game all you'd like. If you want to use my floor, then you're answering my questions." Theo scowled, shaking his head. He reached for the basin Blaise grabbed his arm, "I know you fucking heard me!" He turned to look at Blaise. Blaise saw the cold look in his eyes. They were filled with anger, hurt, and regret. He knew this look, "You had a row with Lovegood? She disconnected the floo didn't she? That's why you're here to use mine and get to the Quibbler."

"Fuck off Zabini, there's no way you can tell that." Theo scoffed.

"Sure there is. I'm engaged to Ginny. Every time we have a big row she does that shite. It's fucking aggravating. Based on your actions this is the first one." Blaise accio'd a bottle of fire whiskey and two glasses, one after another. Pouring two glasses of fire whiskey handing one to Theo, "Drink."

"No. I'm going to The Quibbler." refusing the glass attempting to grab the floo.

Blaise grabbed his arm the powder seeped from his fingers, "Merlin are you a child? Stop doing that! If you want to fix things you have to give Lovegood time. She disconnected for a reason going now will not help. Not to mention Ginny is there and she will hex your bloody bollocks off if you show up. You will sit your arse on that couch, drink that fire whiskey, and tell me what the fuck you did or Salazar help me I will petrify you."

Theo snatched the glass from Blaise's hand, droplets of amber liquid splashing his fingers, "After that, I'm going to the Quibbler and you won't stop me.”

"Fine by me. Look, she's hurt and vulnerable at the moment. She needs a little time. It's obvious you're still upset. You both need someone to vent with. I can guarantee Ginny is talking to her right now." Blaise gestured for Theo to walk into the living area he followed behind. The sooner Theo got this over with the sooner he could leave. Both men walked into the room sitting in two black winged back chairs. Theo sat there swirling the amber liquid around in its clear glass thinking of how to start this. Before he knew it, the words just came pouring out from the beginning. How they went from spending so much time together to nothing. The frustration he kept hidden from hardly seeing her the past couple weeks. At first, it was okay then the days grew longer the only words spoke were "Hi" AND "Bye". He recounted every detail that morning. The anger he felt this morning when he only meant to take care of her and he somehow fucked it all up. No matter how many times she tried to just get away he had to keep pushing. The way his mind was at war, one side telling him to listen to her and the other telling him to keep going. All the cruel words he said to her calling out her paper, bringing up her ex and the empty threat he made. The guilt of those words immediately consumed him when the words left his lips. Theo never felt more ashamed of anything in his life. Every time he closed his eyes he saw her face with tear-filled eyes and the look of heartbreak etched across her feminine features. Knowing he caused that made him feel sick. He's supposed to love her and make her happy not this. All he wanted to do was fix this mess.

"Wow." Blaise leaned back in his chair across from Theo, "Wow. Do you have any idea how badly I want to fucking hit you right now?"

"Believe me, I want to do it myself. I... I don't know what happened." he stared into his barely touched the glass.

"Everything comes to the surface eventually, Nott. Ginny and I... it wasn't easy in the beginning you know. We had a huge row similar to this. She was training with the Harpies every day from sunup to sundown. At first, I was fine with it. It's her career ya know? If it matters to her, then it matters to me. For a while, it works then comes the jealousy. These people get to be around her all day and all you do is see her for barely ten minutes. It fucking sucks. You push the feelings down you're supporting her and it's only a little longer. Until one of you snaps over something as small as a Cornish pixie. In my case, I moved her seeker goggles." Blaise smirked, shaking his head as he recalled the memory, bringing his glass to his lips.

"Obviously you fixed it. How?" Theo was surprised at how similar the situation sounded to him. The feelings Blaise felt once before he's been suffering with. He never thought he would sit here getting relationship advice for the second time from Blaise. Stranger things have happened.

"You know…" he drawled, "I kind of want you to figure it out but I'm a nice guy and your best mate. Let's start with the basics have you told her you love her yet?" Theo remained silent sipping on his fire whiskey attempting to ignore the question.

"Merlin, of course, you haven't because you're the biggest tosser I've ever met. First off, tell her. She definitely feels the same. You don't see the way she looks at you when you're not paying attention. Everything you said to her this morning wouldn't bother her if she didn't. This is Luna we are talking about. Other students always fucked with her back at Hogwarts and it never bothered her. For you to put her in that state she cares. Second, you both have to meet each other halfway, Nott. Go have lunch with her. Ask her what you can do to help her. Those long office hours? Salazar go to her and just enjoy being there with her until she's done. She can apparate to the manor for lunch, pick days and leave work early. Ginny had extra portkeys when was away she used them to come here and 3 months later I took a job as a sports journalist. Dating Gin helped that and now I get to travel with her."

"Merlin I'm a fucking idiot." Theo placed the glass down on the sidetable. He leaned forward burying his face in hands.

"Not debating that." Blaise smirked back at the Nott heir clamping a hand on Theo's shoulder, "Now that you've been educated by the Zabini expert of Love. Go fix your-."  
There was a loud pop followed by the largest ear-splitting wail either one of them have heard. Both of the men stood up holding their wands up in defense. They lowered wands at the sight of Mimsy the house-elf banged her head against the wall, wailing and wailing.

"For the sake of Salazar, Nott get her to stop!" Blaise shouted over the wailing. He hoped if Theo didn't hear him, he knew to stop this nonsense.

"Mimsy get ahold of yourself. Stop this!" When Theo reached her he felt his insides lurch. Something about her appearance wasn't right, and it left him with a bad feeling. She was sobbing uncontrollably, and she was speaking too quickly. She smelled of smoke and fire. He couldn't breathe something was wrong, so very wrong. He shook himself from his thoughts.

"Mimsy. What happened? I need to know what happened. Calm down, you're not in trouble. Did you see Luna?" she wailed harder. The knots in his stomach grew tighter, and he felt nauseous, "Mimsy, please."

"M-Missus. The missus and the fire.. it was big master. It scared Mimsy and her friend and Missus is.." Mimsy wailed again. Blaise who's been standing there silently, apparated away at the mention of friend.

"Mimsy go home!" Theo shouted as he apparated to The Quibbler.

When he landed, it was a scene he hoped to never see again. The Quibbler was consumed in flames falling apart by the second. Witches and wizards were standing outside watching it all fall down in shock and fear. Blaise already had Ginny in his arms. He looked to be comforting her as she cried into his chest. Anxiety and fear crept up on him as he looked everywhere for the white blonde hair of his witch. He didn't see it his heart sank into his stomach. Harry stood there shouting orders to other Aurors who were casting _aguamentis_ continuously trying to put the fire out. Theo walked in a daze towards the burning building. People were shouting at him, he didn't care, going into this building was the only way to find her. A hand grabbed reached out on his arm pulling him back.

"I can't let you do that, Nott," Harry spoke sternly and commanding. The savior of the wizarding world stared down at him down thinking he would stop The Nott heir. Theo laughed at Harry, he has to be insane if he thinks Theo will sit back and watch someone else save her. 

"Fuck off, Potter. I'm going." Theo pulled out from his grasp, "You'd be in there already if it was Greengrass and you fucking know it. I'm going in and I'm getting Lovegood. That's the end of it. If you want to arrest me later that's fine I don't fucking care! We don't have time for this she… she.. could be…" Theo couldn't process the thought of losing his witch, "Please, Harry, I have to." Harry knew he should argue with him, in all honesty he should stun Theo. Time is ticking, and every second is risking her life. Harry sighed handing Theo a vial that was blood orange in color, he furrowed his eyebrows as he took it studying the liquid. 

"You stay by me do not rush in most of the building is destroyed and it it's only a matter of time before it all comes down. Drink, it makes the heat bearable to walk through and _Flamma Frigus_ is the flame-freezing charm. Use it to make the flames cool to the touch. Oh and this," Harry raised his wand quickly, pointing it at Theo shouting, _"praesidium ab ignes,"_ He felt his body heat up and then immediately cool off, "It will protect you from the flames. With all those you should be fine. Gin said she's stuck in her office behind her desk. As soon as you drink that we can head inside," Harry stood there waiting on Theo.

"I should be fine? You're the worst Potter but thank you." Theo, Held his wand tightly drinking the potion and discarding the vial into the ground. The two wizards headed into a burning building. Fear doesn't cut how he felt in that moment. He felt panic coursing through his veins, fighting off the nauseous feeling in the pit of his stomach. Luna was trapped in here and he prayed silently to the gods she was ok. Regret was consuming him with a haunting image of her tear-filled eyes and the words he said. He walked side by side with Harry casting _aquamentis_ and the occasional _flamma frigus_ as needed. With all the protection, he can still feel the intense heat of the flames sweat dripping from his hairline down his face as he wiped it away. Harry jumped back from the debris as it came crashing down. The whole room, desks, chairs, shelving, were consumed in a fiery glow. Smoke and flames in the air made it hard to see anything, it made it hard to breathe. The confidence he had of her being alive was slowly waning from his thoughts. If the last words he ever spoke to her, had been him mocking her previous relationship and threatening theirs, he would never forgive himself.

"Lu! Luna! Lu can you hear me?" They both shouted hearing nothing but the cackling of roaring flames, and the building quaking.

"Fuck this. Potter I have an idea." He turned running out of the building holding his wand out. Why didn't he think of this before? Oh, because Auror Potter said this way and like a git he listened. Running into danger this way is idiotic if he had taken a moment and calculated what Harry said Theo would be there already.

"Wait! Nott! Where are you going?" Harry ran after him out of the building. Theo ran to the left side of the building where her office stood engulfed in fires without hesitation he raised his wand, _"Reducto!"_ the wall blasted away. Harry was right behind him casting aquamentis and flame freezing charms allowing Theo to step inside. There she was still on the floor. The knot in his stomach tightened, his heart thundered in his chest. Theo ran to her kneeling down he saw her chest rise and fall. Her breathing was harsh, and she looked paler than normal. He cupped her face looking her over.

"Lu?" his emerald eyes were wide and frantic. Her cheeks were stained with ash and dried tears. His heart lurched at the sight of her. Theo was shaking as he lifted her up. Luna was falling in and out of consciousness. Theo tapped her cheek, "I need you to stay awake, love." he spoke with an endearing calmness. For her, he had to but, inside he was coming apart. It terrified him to see her in this state. Her head lolled into his chest Luna looked up at him she was trying to fight closing her eyes. Luna's eyes rolled into the back of her head, "Fuck! LU! Luna! No, no no no no." She fell unresponsive in his arms. He fought the queasiness in his stomach; he fought the hot tears in his eyes and the pounding ache in his chest.

"NOTT! GET OUT NOW!", Harry shouted at him the walls were burning and falling around them. He had to get her out before it was too late. With one hand supporting her neck and the other sliding under her legs, lifting her up they ran from the building. She was dead weight in his arms he ran as fast as his feet would carry him. The building crashed down as they ran from it Theo held her close until they were safely away. He knelt down into the soft blades of grass supporting Luna in his arms. Harry walked towards the large crowd giving Theo a moment alone. He took the moment looking her over. She was resting peacefully her chest rising and falling slowly. Good, she's breathing, he kissed the top of her head sitting down for what felt like ages holding her sleeping frame and hating himself. Silent tears fell down his face as he thanked all the gods he could think of for keeping her alive. He wanted to go back to this morning and take it all away, Salazar forgive him. He could have lost her today for good. Footsteps were closing in around him. Running first and then slowing down to a stop. They must have seen her still frame in his arms.

"Theo? Is she…?" Ginny asked cautiously scared of his answer, kneeling down beside him. Blaise followed close behind, Harry coming in at the end. They all stood there with bated breath until he finally shook his head.

"No." he croaked out. He swallowed hard gathering himself, "No she's alive. Just passed out." Blaise would tell no one how shattered Theo looked in this moment. The mix of sorrow and relief etched upon his features, the dried tears on his cheeks. He couldn't imagine that being Ginny. Blaise squeezed her hand, she reciprocated the touch.

"Nott, take her to St. Mungo. I sent a Patronus already. They are waiting for her on the ground floor." Harry put a hand on his shoulder. He nodded, "I'm gonna sort this out. I promise." Theo apparated away, "Gin, you two might want to go with. Just in case they ask questions. Owl me when she wakes. I will talk to Ron and George." with a loud pop he was gone. Blaise and Ginny apparated right after Harry.

**************

Theo arrived at St. Mungo a few moments later Blaise and Ginny were right behind him. Ginny touched Theo's arms gently, "I'll talk to them." Ginny led the way as the men followed her into the building greeted by a welcome woman in lime green scrubs.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" the older witch smiled at them. She oddly reminded Ginny of her mother. 

"Hi, My friend here was in the fire at the Quibbler. Auror Potter said he sent a message." The woman jumped up summoning a levitating stretcher out immediately. The stretcher flew right next to Theo, he laid her down with the utmost care, gently caressing her cheek. He could have sworn she flinched under his touch. "We charmed he stretcher to her room already. Just follow it along dearies."

"Thank you." the three of them murmured as they walked away following the floating stretcher down a long white corridor. Theo stayed as close to her as he could. Blaise and Ginny followed behind hand in hand. Ginny nudged him gesturing to Theo. Blaise looked over at this friend. 

"She will be fine, Mate. You got there just in time. You saved her life." Theo just stared on at Luna.

"Yeah" he wanted her to wake, to apologize repeatedly. He wanted to tell her how she makes every day better just by being in his life, most of all to tell her how much he loved her. The stretcher came to a halt at door number 14, Ginny opened the door and they all walked in. Theo carefully picked up Luna laying her down on the bed as the stretcher left the room. He sat down in the chair next to her entangling his fingers with hers tracing little circles on her hand with the padding of his thumb. He tenderly brushed her hair with his hand waiting for to wake however long that, maybe.

Not a moment after they were settled, two healers walked in with a handful of potions. The healer with the potions sat each one down on the white nightstand next to Luna. She _accio'd_ pitcher and a few glasses leaving it next to the potions. The other girl had curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Ginny cocked her head at her. She looked familiar but she couldn't place a name.

"Hello, I'm Healer Clearwater. Can you tell me what happened to her and how long she's been unconscious?", The Healer shook hands with Theo first.

"Theo Nott and I'm not sure 20 minutes maybe?" he said grimly letting go of her hand and giving his attention back to Luna. Is that all it's been twenty fucking minutes? It feels like she's been out for hours.

"I can tell you what happened Healer Clearwater. I was there. Did you date my brother Percy by any chance?" Ginny spoke up.

"I did, but he was a nutter in school. Not to offend." Ginny laughed and even the guys snickered at her comment, "Anyway, what happened with Miss. Lovegood?"

Theo kept his eyes on Luna watching as the other healer ran diagnostic charms over her body. He kept his ears focused on Ginny's words as she explained the purple box from Weasley Wizard Wheezes. He overheard her say it was from someone anonymous. As the girls sat down to eat, the box shook on its own, then imploded. No matter the water charms it kept growing. He thought deeply about the situation. The way Potter acted was suspicious. Potter was a dead giveaway that foul play may be involved. Theo didn't hang out with the bloke but he knew him well enough. If Harry thought it was an accident, he would have acted differently. The thought someone did this to Luna intentionally, His Luna, made his blood boil and enraged him to no end.

"Mr. Nott?" Healer Clearwater spoke softly taking from his thoughts. He turned to look at her, "She will be fine. All the charms were negative. You saved her. We don't know yet what exactly they used in these fireworks. When she wakes, which I suspect is soon, I'd like her to go to the fourth floor, Spell Damages. It sounds like they charmed this fire so we want to make sure there are no underlying issues. Questions?"

"How soon do you think she'll wake up?" She smiled warmly.

"Within the hour. It wouldn't surprise me if she woke up say... in the next 10-15 minutes. Oh, those potions there have her take all three. One will relax her and two are for pain. She will wake calm or confused. They always do so just be patient with her and your witch will be good as new. Call me when she wakes or if you need anything." she smiled again, "Congratulations on your engagement Ginny."

"Thank you, Healer Clearwater." all three of them spoke in unison.

"You're welcome." she left the room closing the door with a soft click. Blaise looked over at Theo. He seemed better knowing she would wake soon but still in a pensive mood.  
"This was Skeeter, the jealous bint." Theo sat up straighter in the chair his green eyes sparked a dash of anger.

"Nott, We all know she's bloody terrible just think about what you're saying. Rita Skeeter bought a bunch of fireworks hoping to kill Lovegood? Sounds ridiculous." Blaise spoke up.

"No, Theo's right. I don't know if she planned on harming Luna but those fireworks have to be something new. I've never seen those before. I don't know how she got them or what her plan was there is only one person who has openly shared a dislike of Luna and the Quibbler that's Rita." Ginny confessed, "Oh Godric the Quibbler! She will be so heartbroken." Theo saw red. Luna lost her career and almost her life in a day because of some stupid fucking journalist.

"Theo we will find a way to owl Harry and come right back." he chewed his bottom lip in thought nodding as they left the room silently. "Potter better find Skeeter before Luna gets out of St. Mungos. Beetle of a bint won't know what hit her if Theo finds her first. A silent Theo looking like he did isn't a good thing he is pissed Gin."

"Well, you can't blame him. Come on, let's go owl Harry." The couple headed to Hospital owlery.

With, each passing moment of silence he felt uneasy. What would he say first? What if she doesn't want to see him? How in Salazar's name does he tell her the Quibbler is now a pile of rubble. If they didn't fight would any of this have happened? Their fight now seemed like days ago. It all seems so minuscule now. He was being an arse for what? Because he didn't see her as much as he wanted. She could have died today gone forever. Near-death experiences seem to put things in perspective for him. At least she was with him, every night in his bed and she loves him from what he's told. That's what should matter. He'd rather have those moments however brief then losing her for good. Another ten minutes went by when Theo heard an airy groan and a light tug on his hand he lightly squeezed hers. His eyes were wide and alert as she moved under the sheets he covered her with. His heart beat rapidly in his chest filled with excitement and anxiety.

"Luna?" he stroked her hair as she lifted her eyelids open, her blue eyes shined into his green ones. Luna slowly sat up in the bed facing Theo reached up caressing her cheek and she leaned into his touch. He brought his forehead against hers while he ran the pads of his thumbs along her cheekbones. Her face was warm and soft under his palms. Her pink lips were slightly parted, mere inches away from his. "I love you. So fucking much."

Theo crashed his lips to hers. He didn't know what to say or do first until she looked up into his eyes and the answer became clear as day to him. She needed him and she needed to hear those words. His kiss was firm and yet tender filled with all the affection and love he could muster. Her hands grasped into the soft fabric of his shirt pulling him closer towards her. His hands slid into her white-blonde tresses gently pulling her close at the same time. Luna's hands slid up from his chest wrapping around his neck. His tongue traced her bottom lip before pushing through her lips and dancing with her own. They stayed like that lost in each other he was there with and the emotions became too much for her to bare. Tears ran down her cheeks as broke away.

"Why are you crying, Lu?" he took the back of his hand wiping her tears away.

"The Wrackspurts are overwhelmed. I'm just happy is all. I'm alive and you're here. It's all I really want, Theodore. I suppose you can say I'm grateful." She smiled fondly at him, "I love you too you know, quite a lot actually." He captured her lips in a soft, tender kiss.

Grabbing the three bottles to his left, "I would love nothing more than to continuously kiss you but, I need you to take these. Healers orders." Luna took the first he opened for. She pouted her lips wrinkling her nose at the vial, "What?"

"It smells odd, Theodore." She stared at the vial as if it said something obscene and offensive. He chuckled at her expression. Enjoying the moment before he told her the bad news.

"Yeah well it's medicinal potions, Lu. It's not supposed to smell great. It's supposed to help you heal, now drink." she sighed holding her nose drinking the odd smelling potions one by one. Handing them back to Theo. He filled the pitcher with an _aguamenti_ pouring her a glass of water to wash down the potions. Her small moment of happiness faded as she recollected the hellish day she experienced.

"Thank you" She drank the water handing it back to him. Theo set the glass down Luna played with the blanket. She still looked tired but that could be from the ash on her cheeks. He grabbed the cuff of his sleeve wiping off what he could. Luna still smelled like smoke, fuck it he did too. She was too quiet he knew the question she was thinking before she spoke. "Is Ginny ok? Is the Quibbler gone? I know my wand is gone.…" She spoke softly avoiding his gaze. Theo wasn't surprised she cut straight to these questions. Luna always had a way if diving straight into a conversation. He lifted her chin up to meet his gaze and sighed.

"Weasley is fine she's here with Blaise. They went to owl Harry. Luna about the Quibbler I'm... I'm sorry love." he pulled her into an embrace. She rested her head on his shoulders wrapping her arms around him and closed her eyes. She knew before she passed out it was gone it's still upsetting to her but it's not a shock, "Today, you rest and first thing tomorrow we will get you a new wand. As far as the Quibbler we will figure it out. I promise." He already had an idea brewing in the back of his mind that was a surprise for her, somewhere in Diagon Alley would perfect.

"Oh, it's all right. Like you said wands are replaceable and buildings are just structures created with wood, bricks, and stone. I can always find another," She pulled back from the hug to look at him, "They fall apart all the time. I have my articles. It will just be awhile until it's published is all. I'll be doing it all by myself now." she laughed slightly but her smile was thin-lipped. Luna could wave it off as just things but he knew deep down it bothered her. He knew there‘s a chance in the middle of the night she'd wake distraught over this.

"You're not alone. I'll be there helping you. Whatever you need I'll do it." she reached for his hand randomly tracing patterns along his palm.

"Thank you, Theo. You're quite terrible at writing though. Words are not your best trait." she smiled as a thought hit her, "You are rather brilliant with a camera though."  
"You think so?", he smirked at her. Theo wouldn't say he's brilliant with a camera if that's what she needs that's what he will do. Luna was the one to get him into photography during their Nargle hunts. Now like some nutter he has four cameras, three magical ones and a muggle one. Only Luna and Hermione know of the muggle camera. Moving pictures are great but there is something oddly intriguing to him about the stilled pictures.

"Yes."

An awkward silence hung in the air between the two. They were both sitting there watching Luna absently trace along his fingers. Theo moved from the chair to her hospital bed leaning back taking her in his arms. He knew he should get the Healers and let them know she's awake or at least find where Ginny and Blaise were. The moment was there so why not take advantage? The sooner this clears up the better anyway.

"I'm sorry about this morning, Lu. I was being a right tosser. Almost losing you for good it... well it scared the shit out of me. I…" she leaned up and kissed his jawline.

"Both of our Wrackspurts were off today. We were both wrong." She twisted in his arms to look up at him. Theo stared at the wall thinking furrowing his eyebrows, his lips were tight as he thought deeply. She was right, they were both wrong but if he would've let her go.."I know that look Theodore this wasn't your fault. If we didn't have a disagreement this morning when those fireworks went off I would've been alone. Things could have been much worse. Our fight saved my life, I believe that. I may not like it and the words hurt a little still but, it really did save me. Fighting is quite natural in a relationship it doesn't take away my love for you. I'd like you to know Neville will always mean something but you mean more than he ever could." she smiled brightly at him and she felt better letting everything she's held in come to the surface.

His warm green eyes searched the orbs of her blue ones, "You know I don't deserve you right?"

She sat up meeting him at eye level, Her hair was a blonde mess framing around her face, "The wizard who doesn't think they deserve you is the one who does." she was so close he could feel her hot breath against his skin. Theo tucked stray strands of her hair behind ears. She didn't have to speak it he knew what she wanted. Her half-lidded lust filled gaze on him and her tongue grazing across her bottom lip said it all. 

He took in a deep breath staring down at her parted pink lips. "That makes zero fucking sense but, I'll take it." He kissed her with a fierce passion "I'm too selfish not to."  
His hand laid on her jawline sliding up into her hair blonde tresses as she swung her leg over his own straddling his thighs. She returned his kiss with urgency her tongue slid in between his welcomed lips with ease. Their wet tongues danced around each other with a desperate need. Her hands grasped onto his shirt her teeth grazed his firm lips. The action made his slacks grow tight quickly. She ached for him to touch her. It's been a trying day she didn't want to think about the fight, the fire, or what to do next. All Luna wanted was for Theo to make her feel loved, to feel worshipped by him. His hands delicately trailed from her soft thighs to cupping her arse pushing her towards his arousal. She rocked her hips against him keeping her wet lips locked on to his. Theo kept one hand grasping her ass as the other trailed along the curves of her body up to her breast squeezing, digging his fingers into her soft mounds. His thumb and forefinger rolling her nipples through the fabric he felt her pebble at his touch.

Breaking from her lips he trailed down her neckline planting hot kisses in his wake. She threw her neck back granting him better access, her hands pulled at his tousled dark locks pushing his mouth roughly into her creamy skin. He bit and sucked at her neck leaving behind purple bruises. Luna continued to roll her hips against him feeling his length straining to be released. He thanked the gods she was wearing a dress today. He knew she needed this; he needed this. He wanted to be lost in her and forget this dreaded day. The hand on her arse slid over her soft thighs down to her dampened knickers. His fingers teased her clit through the fabric feeling her wetness she wriggled at his touch breathing out small, dainty moans. Luna made quick haste undoing the top buttons of her dress exposing her breasts peeking out of her bra, tantalizing him. She pulled her breasts out over her bra allowing him to take one in his warm mouth flicking his tongue along her rose pink nipples. Luna grabbed the other pinching and squeezing, closing her eyes in a sweet ecstasy. Simultaneously sliding his hand under her knickers running his fingers along her clit teasing her folds. She bit down on her bottom lip sucking on it between her teeth as she desperately tried not to gain attention in a Hospital. Her hands stayed in place keeping him on her breast. His fingers slid into her slick wet heat as best as he could. The damn knickers constricted his work. Theo stopped pulling his hand away and Luna pouted at the action.

"One moment, love." Theo reached over grabbing his wand, pointing under the hem of her dress, _"Evanesco"_. Luna jumped at the sensation of her knickers being ripped off and disappear into nothing ,"Better," he smirked placing his wand back, "Now where were we?" He spoke seductively, continuing his work down in the apex of her thighs. His fingers stroking against her folds then sliding his fingers into her core running ministrations into her clit with his thumb. Digging her nails into his shoulders steadying herself as she rocked her hips over him fucking his fingers. Theo's emerald gaze watched the way her head rolled back, the blushing in her cheeks, the way her hair fell around her face and, those tender moans escaping her plump lips. Entranced by the way her chest moved with her motions. She was a creature of breathtaking beauty. 

"Theo" Luna couldn't wait anymore the warmth in her body craved him. He understood the begging in her tone, pulling his fingers out tasting her juices. She kissed him with fervor, biting and sucking at his lips while her hands worked quickly undoing his belt, unzipping his slacks. Freeing his erection she gently grabbed his shaft pumping him, with slow and fast strokes, he groaned at the blissful contact. She steadied herself sliding easily onto his hardened cock, letting out a satisfied moan taking all of him inside her.  
"Mmm fuck." he hissed at the contact. She settled onto him slowly grinding against his body before picking up the pace. Her hands returned to his shoulders steading herself as she rode him. Planting his rough lips against her earlobes his hot breath tickled her skin. His hand trailed back down to her clit rubbing vigorously in fast and slow motion as he gripped her pert arse with the other. She bounced on his cock stroking him with her inner walls. He kept up the pace meeting her thrust for thrust beads of sweat dripping from his hairline, his breathing shallow and erratic. She bit down on her bottom lip trying to quiet down her audible moaning. She felt the familiar warmth rise from her belly. Her breathing was harsh, her hips quaking as she was lost to a world of Theo and only him. His orgasm was rapidly approaching the familiar tightening of his balls and his muscles constricting. Luna chanted his name against his ear like a soft prayer. He brushed back the sweaty strands of her hair pulling her forehead to his. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of red hair. They were both too close to stop now.

"Get...f-fuck.. out. Weasley!" he heard the door slam mid-sentence. Luna's wide blue eyes opened with a shock she tried to jump off Theo grabbed her thighs keeping her there, "gone... keep... going." He thrust hard into her wet heat as she wrapped her hands around his neck giving him the control. He held her tight bouncing her on his cock slamming roughly into her core. His vision blurred as he came deep inside groaning out a fuck. He fucked her through his orgasm with two more thrusts, her body shook against, his she cried out his name letting it all go. Luna rested her head in the crook of his neck as he laid his on top of her sweaty tresses. They stayed that way for a few minutes regaining their composure. She smiled kissing him sweetly. They heard a knock at the door. Luna jumped off him, buttoning her dress up, while Theo quickly tucked himself back into his slacks. She snuggled into his chest; he played with the strands of her hair as the door opened.

**************

**Mere moments ago.**

Ginny and Blaise arrive back at room number 14.

"Well, if she's not awake at least we have good news for Theo."

"Yeah, Gin that's true. Who'd have thought Skeeter was a crazy bint and that Potter can do his job. Salazar I am shocked."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "You can be a real prat sometimes. I'm surprised I haven't hexed you yet."

"You have tried before. Speaking of, I'm proud of you for not storming in the flat and hexing, Nott." he wrapped his arms around, she looked up at him through warm brown eyes.

"Oh, believe me, I wanted to. I thought about it until I saw him at the fire. I could see how terrified he was, I think he suffered enough at least today." she smiled leaning up kissing Blaise quickly, "He's a git but they'll be all right. Let's go check on them."

"After you, my lady." Ginny broke away as she walked to the door, turning the handle, she pushed the door open. She immediately heard heavy breathing and moaning. Luna straddled Theo's lap with her dress hiked up. He looked up and his green eyes went wide at the sight of Ginny.

"Get the fuck out Weasley!" Ginny stepped out quickly, slamming the door shut. Blaise was grinning from ear to ear.

"She's awake, huh?" she nodded shocked from the scene she witnessed.

"They're shagging aren't they?" She nodded again. He pulled her into a comforting embrace, "You poor thing. Now we both have been traumatized. Let's take a walk. Shouldn't take him long." She laughed.

"Blaise?" She asked sweetly. He turned towards his feisty red headed witch, "You know…" she sauntered over to him, "I could think of something else to do while we wait on them.", She leaned up pressing her red lips to his slowly. Her fingers trailed from his collarbone, to his chest, down to his belt buckle. She sucked on her bottom lip, looking up at him innocently.

"In a hospital, Weasley?" he smirked down at her, "Bloody insatiable woman.”

"So that's a no?" she pouted her lips keeping her hands on his waist.

"Oh no we're doing this come on," He took her hand, she laughed as they ran to find a secluded spot.

**********

The Healer and Harry walked in the room,"Ms. Lovegood, how are you feeling? I saw Ginny in the hall and she told me you woke up." Healer Clearwater spoke first. Theo and Luna's cheeks blushed at the mention of Ginny. Luna didn't see her, but she knew they saw them in a promiscuous setting.

"Quite well. The potions worked but I believe they smell awful you should fix that."

"Right. I'll see what I can do." Healer Clearwater smiled, "Well Auror Potter and I have some good news. First, you do not need to have an exam on the fourth floor. The contents in the fireworks although charmed had no way of entering your body. I'll be sending you home with potions to take the next couple days just in case any pain arises. You're free to go. I'm gonna sign your parchments and get your potions ready. Oh, and don't forget to show your parchment to the welcome woman." Healer Clearwater walked out of the room closing the door behind.

"Luna, good to see you're awake and doing good. Nott, your piece of information proved useful. We found Rita in her flat and she is now being sent to Azkaban without trial for unregistered Animagi use, using the Imperius curse, theft, Arson with experimental explosives, and the attempted manslaughter of Luna Lovegood." Theo's jaw clenched. He's glad she's miles away soon to be locked up for good. 

"I knew the bitch was crazy," Luna squeezed his hand remaining silent. She couldn't believe that woman would go to such lengths over words and articles. Over the past few years, Luna had her fair share of disgruntled journalists many claimed her paper was fake or just plain absurd. People gravitated to what she wrote whether it was about the Golden trio, Crumpled Horn Snorkacks, or a guide on Nargles. She wrote in a illusive way that captured reader's interest. To her, it wasn't about them believing in the things she does, it was about giving them something fun and mysterious to read. 

Harry continued, "She confessed to using her animagi to sneak around the Weasley Wizard Wheezes experimental department hoping to find a way to bring down The Quibbler, she found product test eight, timed fireworks enchanted with _Incendio_ and _Engorgio_. Rita then _imperiused_ Ron Weasley to box up all of product test eight, sending the package anonymously to The Quibbler. Rita admitted her full intentions were to cause a small accident. Ms. Skeeter claimed she was unaware exactly what would happen nor did she figure anyone would be in the building as it went off. All she wanted was a little accident to halt your production. Luna, she's going away for life thanks to the Imperius, however if you'd like to press charges you can."

"No. I don't think I will." Theo opened his mouth to protest, " It's very unlikely we will meet again. I don't visit Azkaban, Harry Potter." Harry looked at Luna with an odd expression. 

"Are you sure Luna?" she nodded a firm yes.

"Thank you, Harry."

"Alright then, I'll need you to come by The Auror department once you're well rested to fill out an official statement. It's good to see you well. I have to go now, I will see you all later" Harry walked over to her bed wrapping her in a warm embrace. He shook hands with Theo, said his goodbyes to Ginny and Blaise just walking in looking a little less put together than before.

Her cheeks reddened slightly noticing her friend, "Oh hello Ginny, glad to see you're all right too." 

Ginny made her way to Luna's bedside, "It's good to see you awake and refreshed." she cast a smirk in Theo's direction, who avoided the Red headed. She hugged Luna whispering in her ear causing Luna to laugh and blush. Theo narrowed eyes, pressing his lips together trying to listen. He had a strange feeling Ginny was talking about him.

"Nott," Blaise grinned widely.

"Zabini," Theo nodded in response.

"You look better now, Lovegood is awake. Almost like you took a load off. Right, Gin?" The sporty duo snickered together watching Theo turn red. Of course, Blaise knows the damn git," Anyway, we passed by the Healer she will be here in a minute. We wanted to say goodbye before we let. Owl us if you need anything." Healer Clearwater returned with potions for Luna and parchments of clearance. She wished them a good day leaving the room.

Luna rested her arm on Theo's looking up at the two, "We will. Thank you both." Ginny hugged Luna one more time before leaving.

"Zabini," Theo called out, Blaise stopped in his tracks, "About earlier…"

"Don't mention it. Just do me a favor, Nott. If you two are going to keep shagging in public places. Can you try to be a bit more secretive on the matter?" Blaise smirked at his request, "Owl us later. Let's go Gin." They hurried out of the room before Theo could speak.

"I fucking hate him." Theo rubbed the back of his neck. Luna laughed, leaning into his chest she let out a small yawn, "Tired, Lu?"

"yes."

"Well Come on then, Lovegood. Let's go home." Theo took her by the hand leaving the room making their way to the front desk. Luna handed her papers to the welcome woman reading them over then handing them back. With that they apparated away to the Manor leaving this horrid day behind them.

After they arrived at Nott Manor, Luna felt exhausted, filthy, and starved. Theo scooped her up in his arms holding her firmly against him. He carried her up the stairs and into his bedroom walking quickly. She felt content and loved in his arms. Her head leaned against chest she heard his steady heart beat. It was soothing to her ears lulling her to sleep. They arrived in his room and he laid her down in his four post bedroom. Theo wanted to lie with her but he had work to do. He removed her boots and pulled the sheets over her sneaking out of the room.

"Mimsy?" with a pop the house-elf was at his door.

"Master is back! Where is missus?" he smiled gently at her.

"Resting. Luna had a rough day. I have to go to Diagon if she wakes up I want you to make sure she has a shower and a good meal."

"Yes, master." with a loud, pop Mimsy apparated away. 

Theo floo'd off to the Leaky hurrying through Diagon as fast as he could before she woke up. His first stop was Ollivander's to schedule a meeting with him for the next day. Walking into Ollivander's he wasn't surprised to find the elderly wand maker behind the counter, "I was wondering when you would stop in Mr. Nott. I had a feeling when I heard of the fire a wand was a miss although I'm surprised Miss. Lovegood is not here." Ollivander heard the troubling news she lost her wand in the fire. During the war when she was kidnapped with the infamous wand maker he grew fond of the Ravenclaw. 

"She's resting, sir. It's been along day for her. I was hoping you could help me with something." Ollivander was more than happy to help Luna in any way he could. The Nott heir explained what happened with the fire confirming Mr. Ollivander's suspicion of Luna's wand. He agreed to personally create a second wand for her and to come for noontime. Theo suggested to personalize it for her by coloring it navy and he agreed. Theo paid for Luna's wand agreeing on the time leaving the wand maker to his work.  
His second stop was an empty building with a for sale sign. He couldn't recall what the place used to be. The empty building covered in bricks with a bright blue door only a few blocks over from The Leaky Cauldron. He assumed the building was heavily warded to prevent unwelcome guests, he was right. Theo peered into the window of the two-story building from what he saw in the window it was relatively spacious on the inside with a wrought iron spiral staircase in the building's center. Theo had no clue if this building would work for her but he had to try. He memorized the realtor, a woman named a Helena Cherie. The Nott heir made his way back to the Leaky flooing back home successfully making it back before she woke up.

**********************  
**12 pm, the next day**

Luna and Theo arrived at Ollivander's door he opened the door allowing his witch to walk through first.

"Ah Miss. Lovegood, Mr. Nott just on time you are! Come! Come right this way." He spoke with excitement in his tone. The elderly wand maker guided them to a small room where he had boxes of wood, heartstrings, various feathers, and tools for wand making all perfectly placed along the back wall. The oak table had two wands sitting on it and one grabbed Luna's attention immediately. She felt the calling to it becoming entranced by its beauty. She's never seen such a wand before running her fingers along the smooth surface, It was smoother than her second wand. The design was much simpler than too. Two indentations one right below the top another in the middle of the wand showing the handle. The blue coloring reminded her of her Hogwarts house.

"Go on Miss. Lovegood! Give it a flick now." she wrapped her fingers around the wand feeling it sing with her magic. She did a simple swish and flick lifting the second wand from the desk with ease.

"I seem to recall you are quite extraordinary with charms. This wand is made from Black Walnut, unicorn hair, ten and a half inches, and flexible. Black Walnut when paired with a proper owner has quite the flair for charms. Mr. Nott here suggested the coloring for you. I must agree that it suits you beautifully."

"Thank you, Mr. Ollivander."

"You're very welcome dear and don't worry about payment that was settled that yesterday." she locked eyes with her wizard wearing a half grin across his lips.

"I have other things to attend to. I'm assuming you can see yourselves out?"

"Yes, and thank you again." She chimed brightly

"You're welcome Miss. lovegood, do try to hold on to that one.", Ollivander excused himself leaving the couple behind. 

Luna sauntered up to Theo planting a kiss on his lips. "Thank you, Theodore. I love it." his hands rested on the swell of her back, "Perhaps we can go back and I can see how well a bubble head charm works with this wand." she pulled her bottom lip through her teeth, playing with the collar of his green button down.

"Keep it in your knickers, Lovegood." smirking at her, "One more stop and you can misuse whatever charm you'd like on me. I promise." she tucked her new wand behind her ear. He offered her his arm, and she took it as the left Ollivanders together. He was relieved the walk wasn't too long. with the events yesterday being fresh in everyone's mind he worried they would have a crowd following. his introverted nature hates dealing with crowds they. a few wizards stopped the couple asking how Luna was or telling Theo what he did was brave. it wasn't nearly as bad as what he thought it would be. They strolled down Diagon Alley in comfortable silence enjoying each other's company. Theo stopped her a few blocks away from The Leaky Cauldron.

"Close your eyes." She obliges shutting her wide ocean blues tight. He took her by the hand leading her down the street, "Stay right here." he ran off and came back a few moments later sliding his hand back into hers guiding her along. She heard the ringing of a bell and a door shut behind her, "You can open em, Lu." She did. Luna walked around the empty room her footsteps echoing in the silence she loved the contrast of the white walls and the mahogany floors. There was a large main room big enough for a Hogwarts classroom. off to the back were two separate rooms that could easily be small offices. She walked up the stairs and there were three more separate rooms similar to the two down below. The building was a huge, empty place and she was one confused witch. Hearing Theo's steps behind her she turned to face him.

"Theodore, this is quite nice but, I don't really understand where we are." walking into the next room continuing her exploration.

"Do you think this place would be big enough to run a small little paper on the strange and unusual? I didn't know exactly what to look for. we can set up one of these rooms with a bed when you inevitably work late you can sleep here. there's a fireplace so we can link it to the manor. Salazar, I had no idea what it looked like and..." Luna threw her arms around him crashing her lips to his own. 

"This would be perfect. Theo, did you buy me a building?" Tears filled her eyes with excitement.

"Technically, no. Not yet, but based on your reaction. I'll owl the realtor later and your Quibbler will be back up in no time. Lu, I've told you before that you deserve the world as long as it's within my power I will give it to you." She wrapped her arms around her wizard. He returned the embrace resting his hand on her soft blonde locks. They still had a lot to learn relationships are not easy, they take work. She knew there would be more fights down the line. Luna also knew what they had was real as long as they worked together it would be okay. 

"I... I don't know what to say."

"You can start by saying thank you and that you love me," Theo pulled away from the quirky Ravenclaw smirking down at her.

"Thank you, Theodore." she kissed him softly, "I love you."

"I love you, too.”

 

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Colloportus Maxima-a locking spell that extends over a large area  
> Flamma Frigus- flame-freezing charm  
> praesidium ab ignes- A fire protection spell that I made up :)
> 
> Luna's Kelpie incident, in short, She had chance to witness the mating dancing of the Kelpies. It's heard to be a rare and magical sight. She begged Theo to go with her and he did. Luna stayed up for 3 days straight waiting for the moment. On the third she passed out falling into the river and Theo had to jump in and save her from a Kelpie attack.
> 
> This is what Luna's new wand looks like. Isn't it pretty??  
> What Ollivander says about black walnut wands is true. I didn't mention it but the core of her wand is Unicorn hair.  
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160721222@N05/46068602414/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 
> 
> Up next month is Valentine's day! What do you think will happen then? 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it! Kudos and comments make my day!!


End file.
